Sayuri Hiden: Beauty and Beyond (Naruto Original Character Fanfic)
by thedazzlingemerald
Summary: The following story contains a graphic sex scene, strong language, and intense violence. Viewer Discretion is advised. For more information on the character in the story, please google 'Sayuri Uchiha" and look for her page on the Naruto Fanon Wiki.
1. Last of the Uchiha

It had been nearly three decades since the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War; peace had been restored amongst the five great nations who looked to one another as comrades. It was only a natural process, given the circumstances they had faced in the past. While many had believed that these countries had banded together for the sole purpose of defeating a common enemy, the efforts of the succeeding generation ensured that these ties would remain eternally unscathed. However yet, while peace undoubtedly existed to a certain extent, the entire shinobi world at large had unofficially announced their hatred towards the masterminds of the fourth war the Uchiha. Those who descended from the corrupt lineage of Madara Uchiha were looked down upon by the rest of the world, and with good reason, seeing as though their name brought nothing but agony and touched based on a past filled with unforgivable sins, one of which resulted in the mass murder of their entire clan by none other than its own heir. The Uchiha name had been spoiled beyond repair with the events of the war, and the last surviving members would be burdened to their graves because of it, however scarce they may now have been in number. It was said that the entire population of their clan could be counted on a person's fingertips; oddly enough, this meant that the number of clansmen had actually expanded, and that alone was enough to bring turmoil back to the world. Shinobi may have believed in peace amongst themselves, but that same benefit did not extend to the Uchiha a particular brunette knew this all too well.  
Seated up against a large tree somewhere in the surrounding forests of Konohagakure, the beauty of the hidden leaf pressed a stone tablet tightly against her inflated chest it was the last waning memory she had of her kin. The woman was none other than Sayuri Senju, famed for her large breasts and status amongst even the finest of ninja in the entirety of the globe. The presence of the stone brought an uncontaminated sensation to her mind, one of ease. She had been resented for the better part of her childhood for something that was beyond her own control, and even now, the pain had never truly went away. A question was always left inside her head to ponder upon: did she even deserve to exist?  
Sayuri had never come into contact with another member of her clan before, however, she was not very convinced that she was the last of her kind. She was a prototype of the newer generation, one that branded her as a mongrel; because of the publicized annihilation of the Uchiha, there could never again truly be just an Uchiha no, they could now only exist as crossbreeds. In Sayuri's case, she was a hybrid of the Senju and Uchiha, quite ironically at that. The two clans had a history of going up against one another in war, yet two had actually managed to fall in love with another and bear a child, or so Sayuri was made out to believe. There was no legitimacy to such a tale, most nearly because Sayuri had never been presented with the opportunity to meet her mother, who had been slaughtered on the night of the Uchiha massacre. If it were not for her Senju blood which bestowed her with an additional life force, thereby allowing her to survive within the womb of her deceased mother and later be recovered by members of the ANBU Sayuri would surely not have survived the same assault. She had cheated death from the very beginning, giving life to the question that plagued her mind so often.  
Sayuri had been raised by her paternal grandmother, Tsunade, otherwise heralded as the Fifth Hokage, for the most part, after having been abandoned by her own father at an age of adolescence. Such events only made her feel all the more alone, though she saw faintly, the opportunity to expand her own legacy through the service of her village. Konoha had never once mistreated her, largely because of the fact that she had grown up under the wing of Tsunade. Anyone who spoke ill of Sayuri was immediately imprisoned, and akin to a similar law inducted by the Third Hokage, it had become forbidden to ridicule the Uchiha in any way possible. Sayuri owed her life to her grandmother, who raised Sayuri as if she were her own; surviving her various training regimes in time made Sayuri a force to be reckoned with herself, and allowed for her to set various records within the leaf, such as becoming the youngest ANBU Captain in history, an honor that had been kept by her ancestor in the past.  
Her time within the ANBU was the highlight of her entire career. With them, she truly felt as though her life had been given reason; moreover, she had found even love within its ranks, which resulted in a smile on her face in the current day. Sayuri was much like Tsunade in more ways than one; in short, she had developed into a voluptuous beauty of the highest degree, meaning men came about quite easily. She initially never gave much interest to them, though, eventually succumbed to her womanly desires and found herself a mate. The man she had been seeing for the past several months had claimed the role of the ANBU's head commander, and in doing so, had grown even more popular than herself. Even Sayuri herself would have admitted that he was her superior in both status and in terms of power it was partially why she began seeing him in the first place; she loved powerful men just as much as anyone else.  
With a man to turn to and an ensuing career within the ranks of the ANBU, it seemed as though Sayuri's life had finally been going the way she had wanted it to. Her hard work had finally paid off, and the thought of her boyfriend brought another warm smile to her soft lips. Releasing the stone tablet from her tight hold, she gazed down upon it, before realizing that the time for her to report to the Hokage's office had finally drawn upon her. She was to be there at noon and no later for the instructions on her next mission. This one she was especially looking forward to, because of the fact that it pitted her alongside her boyfriend. While she would keep in mind that a mission was meant to be nothing more than business, the thought of spending time with him was all too comforting. In all the months the two had been together, they had never truly had much time for one another, always plagued with new missions as a result of their high rankings amongst the ANBU. This time, however, they were almost forced to be together. 


	2. Allied Captains

The walk to the Hokage's office was as glamorous as it was made out to be, with the pleasant sounds of the village booming all around her. The laughter of children, the sound of birds chirping, it was all there as Sayuri made haste towards the office of the Hokage. Upon arriving at the door, Sayuri unsheathed the tanto she had been carrying on her back and utilized the blade as if it were a mirror, checking to ensure that her luscious brown hair had been well kept. Blowing a kiss into the reflection, she mustered enough confidence to open the door, and was immediately met by the cheerful greeting of the man she had been longing to see. "Sayuri-kasan!"

The soft voice of her mate brought comfort to her entire being. Smiling at him warmly, Sayuri couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his well toned physique and his well groomed dark hair. "Renji-san," she replied, responding to his heart filled call, moving to stand beside him.

The way it all was, she wanted nothing more than to embrace him where he stood, but with the eyes of the Sixth Hokage cast upon them, it would have been more than inappropriate. "If the two of you would be as kind as to save your appreciation for one another for a later time," Kakashi began, a grin beneath his patent mask. "I'd like to get done with this meeting as soon as possible, so that I can send the two of you off already."

Sayuri and Renji looked toward one another and nodded in unison, agreeing to the statement of the Sixth. Leaning back in his seat, Kakashi folded his arms. "Very well. As you should already be aware, the reason I have called you before me here at this very instance is for a rather important mission; one that would require shinobi of your caliber. Some few days ago, the jinchuuriki of the three tails —who belonged to Kirigakure— was unlawfully slaughtered by a missing-nin from our village, and so his tailed beast died along with him, but as we have come to know, a tailed beast cannot exactly... die. The way things are now, we would need to prove ourselves to Kiri in order for them to be able to trust us again, and show them that taking away their power was not within our own intentions. Your mission will be to capture the three tails —who was last seen in the seas between Kiri and Kumo— and return him to the village, as well as deal with the person who committed this crime, whoever it might be."

Renji's hand curled into a fist at his side, expressing his anger. "Those darn criminals... they're always looking for ways to disrupt the peace our forefathers worked so hard to accomplish," he began, gritting his teeth. "I won't let them get away with this, I swear!"

Renji 's determination was another trait Sayuri truly admired about him. On the other hand, the thought of chasing after corrupt shinobi who originated from Konoha made Sayuri nostalgic, most nearly because it was something her father had done before he himself defected from the village. By the name of Sannoto Senju, he was a man who had poised himself a career through fending off the tyrants that emerged within the hidden leaf, securing its protection. His strength was immeasurable to her, even as she was now; despite the fact that he had left her behind, Sayuri still had considerable respect for him, and waited for the day that he would return to the village to take her with him. In the name of her father, she too felt strongly about disposing of the criminal who had emerged from their village. The fact that he had been able to murder a jinchuuriki was no joking matter, however.

"The preparations for your trip to Kirigakure have been completed. The two of you will be staying with an old friend of mine by the name of Shirona, who owns a fishing store along the coast of Kiri; she is anticipating your arrival as we speak, and the location of his place makes it all the more beneficial for the two of you. Please, leave at once." Kakashi's voice was stern and undoubtedly meant business.


	3. Odd Looking Fish

The fishing store was located right where the directions had made it out to be, just along the coast of Kirigakure. However, there was no sign of civilization within miles of the store, almost as if Shirona and company were deliberately isolating themselves from the residents of the village hidden within the mist. Upon arriving at the front door of the rather large complex, Sayuri and Renji —both dressed in the signature attire for Konoha shinobi, with green flak jackets and black garments— took notice of the large sign encompassed by the building, reading "Shirona's Fish Store", with the "E" in "store" taking the form of an anchor. Overall, the building was not very presentable, with various smudges and stains across the body and several trees alongside it that had been stripped from their roots. The couple kept their criticism to themselves and Sayuri knocked on the door with the back of her knuckles.

"Just a second!" A rather deep voice called from behind the door, before some few stumbling noises sounded, one of which suggested that an object made of glass had been broken. There was a long delay, and the door before Sayuri and Renji actually shook some few times, until at last, it was opened, revealing a large, masculine woman, who by the looks of it on her teeth, had just finished eating. Glancing over the couple, she drew upon the conclusion that they had come from the hidden leaf, with credit to their respective forehead protectors. "I'm assuming you two are the ones that Kakashi has been telling me about?"

"Yes, you must be Shirona, then. It is a pleasure to meet you, Shirona-sama." Sayuri replied, shooting the red haired buffoon one of her prized warm smiles.

Shirona's eyes and mouth widened at once, revealing her stained golden teeth moreover. She was filled suddenly, with excitement, and spoke out loudly. "Oh? She's got manners and a large bust? Hikaru, come here for a moment!"

A hint of a blush escaped the sides of Sayuri's face as a result of Shirona's comments; never before had anyone spoke so openly about her physique in the past —at least, never a woman. Looking down at her own body, Sayuri gave off a mental sigh. Even adorned in a waistcoat, her chest was still prominent; no matter how many layers she seemed to cover herself within, it was impossible to stow away what she inherited from Tsunade.

In the wake of the ensuing awkwardness, Renji went to introduce himself, though was cut off midway by the arrival of a charming young man, who bore the same crimson hair color as Shirona. He was rather well built with a firm stature, possibly a result from the manual labor he did around the shop, a theory that was only elaborated upon by the large wooden crate he held in both his hands. As opposed to Shirona, he was well groomed, which made any relation between the two seem all the more unlikely.

"Did you call for me, Okasan?" he asked, in a respectful manner.

"This is my son, Toshin!" Shirona exclaimed, before making eye contact with Sayuri and raising her eyebrows in quick succession.

By the looks of it, the boy was not at all bad looking, though quite evidently, Sayuri was taken. Moreover, she was a ninja —a renown one at that. For a shinobi of her caliber to settle for someone who could not so much as knead chakra would be beyond the wildest of dreams. Sayuri chose to let it be, instead of adding any fire to an already extinguished candle.

"As I was saying, I am Renji, and this is my girlfriend, Sayuri. We both are jonin from Konoha, as you have already guessed." Renji declared, clearing his throat. "I would very much appreciate it if we got right down to business."

Toshin shook his head in utter embarrassment. Sayuri's body was beyond anyone's imagination; she had everything a man could ask for, with a lush rear end and a thin, curvy waist. But for his mother to continuously try and set him up with their guests was becoming annoying.

"I must apologize for the behavior of my mother. Please, come inside and I can show you to your rooms; I can only imagine that the long trip here from the leaf would have taken a toll on your bodies ." Toshin spoke out. By the looks of it, he was in his early twenties, some few years younger than Sayuri and Renji, though the way he handled himself was undoubtedly mature. There was no sign of another male, so it was apparent that he had to grow up at an earlier age and learn to become a man.

Renji appreciated the boy's concern and nodded his head, before placing his arm behind Sayuri's back and guiding her inside the store. The two were then led through the shop, which was structured more like a house than anything. It was rather untidy, to say the least; the sounds from earlier were most likely from the various junk items that were stowed away beneath tables. It must have been a second's worth of cleaning at best. Aside from the occasional dust bunnies and coffee spills, the rooms were nice, especially the one that had been given to Sayuri, who imagined that she would instead share a room together with Renji and head off straight to bed after some sort of meal, saving the mission for the first thing tomorrow morning. However, much to her surprise, Renji instead went off to bed immediately, leaving her all by herself.


	4. Midnight Feast

Sayuri tossed and turned in her bed. Some few hours had gone by, and surely supper was now out of question. She had been influenced negatively by Renji's earlier shutout and neglected any opportunity at eating altogether, even when Shirona had been kind enough to come knocking at her door. Rolling about now, the room had grown pitch black, save for the moonlight that peered through her window. It was completely silent in the stillness of the night, until all of a sudden, her stomach began to growl. It was rather embarrassing, and as the sound grew more apparent, she feared that someone else may be able to hear her. Thinking back on it, she began to wonder why she was the only one in such a case; surely Renji had not eaten anything else within the same timespan, shouldn't he have been hungry too?

The clock continued to tick, leaving Sayuri with a few options. It would be impolite to leave her room and venture the shop on her own in search of food, seeing as though she had denied Shirona sometime ago; however, her stomach was now even more unbearable, and the sound of some plates being moved in the kitchen was all it took for the beauty to exit her room. Creeping in the hallways, she couldn't help but be impressed by how silent it was, especially given that Renji was asleep in the room right across from her's. Truth be told, she almost felt a bit pathetic, given that even as a shinobi, she was unable to tame her hunger on her own accord. But it all added up in the end; if she didn't fill her stomach now, she couldn't perform to her best ability tomorrow morning, right? Such was her excuse as she tiptoed into the kitchen.

Steam emitted from the kitchen, which made it less difficult for Sayuri to find. Drawing closer, she realized that it was coming from Toshin, who had been frying a fish on the stove. His eyes took notice of her immediately upon her arrival, and he offered her a bit of a nod, before speaking out. "Finally hungry, huh?"

Sayuri smiled warmly, leaning her body against the wall beside her. She wasn't entirely sure how to answer that without appearing spoiled, so she just issued him a bit of a nod in response.

"Heh, in that case, I hope you're a fan of salmon. Please, do take a seat," Toshin inquired, before motioning his head towards the kitchen table and thereafter swinging it back down towards the stove.

Sayuri nodded again, and walked across the room to take a seat on the table. Round in shape, and made of wood, it was one of the prettier pieces of furniture in the entirety of the shop, especially with the elaborate designs that appeared along the legs. Pulling a chair, Sayuri sat down and pushed herself in up against the table. She had changed out of her shinobi attire in the middle of the night to be a bit more comfortable in bed, and was now dressed in a long red shirt that stretched down to her knees, covering the shorts she had been wearing. Her large breasts situated themselves on the tabletop as her hands went to rest on her lap. She looked over at Toshin and then around the room after their eyes met once.

There was a bit of a silence for quite sometime, other than the sound made by the stove. A pleasant aroma filled the room as Sayuri looked to make conversation. "If I may ask, why are you up so late?"

"I should be the one asking you," Toshin retorted, slicing the salmon into smaller pieces. "I'm always up around this hour, as in it's my dinnertime."

It was past midnight for sure, leading Sayuri to believe that this man had a very awkward sleeping schedule. Even so, she felt a bit guilty for having let Shirona eat on her own earlier. "Oh, I see," Sayuri's tone was soft and filled with wonder, leading to Toshin's next statement.

"I'm usually working up until now; long hours of work is the best thing for a young man, my mother told me that," Toshin emptied whatever was in the pot onto two white plates, before walking over to the round table and setting them down. "I hope you like it, it's all we have —literally."

Taking the chopsticks he had provided, Sayuri parted her lips and took in some of the fish. Immediately, her eyes lit up, and the various sauces ran laps around her taste buds. "Wow! It's really good," she admitted, looking across the table at him. Though it had been crafted very nicely, the table itself was not very large; the two of them had to swing their legs in opposite directions in order to prevent any sort of contact.

"Thanks, caught it myself even," he joined Sayuri by beginning to ea himself. "It's essentially one of my daily chores, go out to fish every morning, sometimes in the evening; it all depends on my workload. I could show you tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Oh, that's alright, I have plans," Sayuri hoped, remembering that this trip would have been her only time to bond with Renji. "Renji and I are here for business, so we'll be busy tomorrow morning. I do appreciate the offer, though."

"No worries," Toshin offered a bit of a smile and a nod, going back to eating.

Sayuri ate quickly and left to get some sleep. It would be all her and Renji tomorrow morning.


	5. A New Light

The sun shined bright through the window and awakened the sleeping beauty from her slumber. To say it was beyond pleasant would have been an understatement. Working the knob on the window, Sayuri stuck her head out and inhaled the sweet perfume, bringing a smile to her face. She had a clear view of Toshin, who was walking towards the ocean with a bucket in his offhand. He was shirtless, and with her crimson vision, Sayuri could make out some few beads of sweat across his back.

Turning back around, the thought of seeing Renji that morning made Sayuri blush. She skipped across her room for a change of clothes and made haste towards Renji's room. Opening the sliding door, she was shocked to see that he was gone. Then came the very same steam down the hallway that she had seen last night. He must have been waiting to eat with her.

Walking casually, trying not to act of of character, Sayuri trampled upon the kitchen and was disappointed to see no one else around other than Shirona, who greeted her immediately.

"Oh good, you're awake! Renji left a note for you," Shirona stated, both greeting and informing Sayuri. Sitting at the table, she had a plate of fish set down before her and a yellow piece of paper in her hand.

Sayuri greeted Shirona and went to take the note.

_Dear Sayuri, _

_I went ahead and left without you. I decided that the first part of this mission was something that I had to do alone in order to get the best results, regardless of whether or not you were awake. I'll be gone all day and I know you'll understand. _

_From,_

_Renji_

Sayuri frowned and sat down on the table parallel to Shirona. There had already been a plate set out for her, so Sayuri began to eat —her way of coping with her feelings. Noticing this, Shirona went to make conversation, to ease her disappointment and get her mind on another topic altogether.

"Since we're so far off along the coast of Kiri, there's no mist to disrupt the beauty of nature around these parts," Shirona began, turning to look at the window behind her.

Sunlight breached inside from every window, lighting up the entire store. "Why is that?" Sayuri inquired. "I mean, why is this shop so far away from the village? I hardly believe you might get any sort of service this way..."

Shirona let out a gaping laugh. "Aye, you are correct. In fact, that is the whole point." She smiled and looked forward towards Sayuri. "Life as a ninja must be quite exciting I imagine? Unfortunately, we were never given that opportunity. You see, I first moved out here with my husband long before Toshin was ever born. We were discriminated against for possessing the powers that flowed within our blood. It was something beyond even our own control; to escape death we defected from the village."

"Kekkei Genkai? Oh yes, I do believe I have heard of the war that went on here in the past. Kiri feared the people who had them, right?"

"Yes, though it is different nowadays. Even so, we are reluctant to ever return to that village. I lost many family members in that war, I wouldn't feel right going back now. Plus, we have grown accustomed to this lifestyle, Toshin and I."

Sayuri was curious as to what kekkei genkai the each of them possessed, though asking would be inappropriate, seeing as though it was rather personal information. Sayuri herself possessed two kekkei genkai, one from each side of her family. From her Uchiha lineage, she had come to bear the infamous sharingan, and from the Senju, she had acquired the kekkei genkai of her father, the metal release.

Looking through the window behind Shirona, Toshin once again became visible. He had offered for Sayuri to join him in his fishing hunt last night, though she had denied him, assuming that she would have been much too busy. Now, she definitely had nothing better to do.

Perhaps noticing Sayuri's drifting focus, Shirona spoke out once more. "He works real hard, that Toshin. I'd help him in any way I could, if it weren't for this here leg," she pointed towards a brace that was wrapped around her knee. "Keeps me from leaving the shop much, but the weather is simply too darn nice to ignore."

"Perhaps I could go help him, then?" Sayuri stood up slowly. "Think of it as no more than a favor for allowing us to stay here with you."

"You are so precious!" Shirona smiled and let out another one of her masculine laughs. "I swear, they really don't make many like you nowadays."

Sayuri left through the back slider and appeared behind the fishing store. She was dressed in one of Renji's navy blue dress shirts, complete with long sleeves and a few buttons left open. The shirt of of a man fitted loose on the able woman, dropping down past her upper thighs and covering her black colored short shorts. Still yet, Sayuri was exposing enough flesh to take advantage of the sun; the hot rays sprinkled down upon her calfs and began to glaze her skin ever so lightly.

She had to travel down a path hidden away behind an entire forest in order to reach Toshin, who had his back turned to her as she approached him. The atmosphere was beyond pleasant, with the sweet scent of roses about them and the sounds of an ensuing waterfall in the distance. Careful not to startle him, Sayuri smiled warmly and issued a soft greeting.

"Room for one more?"

The man turned around and moved one hand from his fishing rod to wave at her as she appeared at his side. "Of course," he responded, though he bore a face of appallment.

He was surprised to see her in the very least, though had more than enough supplies for another person. "A bit surprised to see you here, actually. How did you find me?"

The warm rays of the sun cast down upon the two, making the heat difficult to bear. Sayuri herself began to sweat under her shirt, though it was not yet evident on her face.

"I saw you heading off in this direction when I woke up this morning," Sayuri explained. "Plus, I had your mother give me some directions."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you're up for it, there's another fishing rod in that bag over there," he said, motioning towards a bag between the two of them beside a bucket full of fish. "I already prepared it with the bait, so you'll just need to cast it."

Sayuri was a woman of many skills, fishing was not one of them. Reacting to the unbearable heat, she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt —revealing a dark colored bra— and tied the sleeves around her waist. She then reached over and took ahold of the prepared fishing rod with both hands and foolishly attempted to get it into the ocean. Noticing this, Toshin instinctively offered her a few pointers. "You want to just sort of flick it on an angle," he advised, looking back and forth between her rod and his own.

Sayuri bit her bottom lip as if to convey confusion, and he soon enough set his fishing rod down and made his way toward her.

Standing beside her now, he pointed towards the ocean and replicated the physical movements out for her.

"Yeah sort of, but at the same time, you want to put your body into it," he explained, after she tried once and failed horribly. "Here, I can show you, if you want."

"Sure," Sayuri nodded. She had proven to be a quick learner in the past when met by a good mentor.

He walked up behind her and placed his arms through either side of her hips so that they were directly below her armpits and so that his face was beside her right ear. With her arms already extended, he went and took ahold of the rod as well, gently grazing against her backside.

Toshin's groin pressed up against Sayuri's soft rear end, and his chest went up against her spine. The sun continued to shine bright and scorched its blazing rays down upon them, causing sweat to drip from each of their exposed bodies. Being so close to her now, Toshin could smell the woman's cherry scent and his every breath was cast upon her sweaty neck, bringing about a cool sensation.

"So then, just take it back like this," he whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly into her ear. He raised his arms and Sayuri mirrored his movements. The rod was flung over their heads and kept there for some few seconds. "And then, just thrust it out toward the ocean."

He applied some force forward and grinded up against her shapely bottoms. Sayuri's large, melon sized breasts began to jiggle frantically beneath her waning bra and she looked forward as the bait flew several feet ahead and fell into the water, their combined forces allowing them to set a new record in terms of sheer distance.

"And now, you just play the waiting game." There was a long silence for quite some time, with the only sudden sounds belonging to the waterfall and their nostrils as they breathed life into their beings.

After a few moments, the rod began to shake, suggesting something had finally caught on. Toshin raised the rod on an angle once more and began to reel it in using the dial on the side. Sayuri backed up into him slowly as the rod had now been right up in her face, and some of her hair came into contact with his lips.

Their sweat mixed with one another overtime, and the sight of a large herring became apparent as it emerged from within the ocean.

"Beginner's luck," Toshin inquired, breaking into a low chuckle. He was, of course, referring to the sheer size of the fish she had caught with his assistance.

Sayuri giggled softly in response, and stayed there, practically within his arms, until the herring was lowered into her hands. Placing it in the bucket filled with fish, she looked back at him.

"You're welcome." Sayuri teased, as if she had done him some sort of favor by adding to his already impressive collection of fish and then turned around to walk away from him.

Toshin shook his head cracking a smile, and dipped his hand into the water before flicking a few drips her way. It felt good when it made contact with her back, but the waters of Kiri were known for their freezing temperatures; for fish to live in them was itself a miracle.

Sayuri emitted a soft groan and turned back around to find him laughing his head off. She then put her hand into the ocean and returned the favor by flicking some water towards him.


	6. Romance at Sea

The shower was as warm as it had been since she arrived at the shop with Renji. Sayuri looked down at her body and was quite amazed by how crisp her skin had become from staying out in the sun day after day. In her room, a garbage began to overflow with sheets of crumpled yellow paper, which she glared at as she emerged from the bathing room, before adding to the collection yet searched the room for something to wear, realizing her stay at the shop had been far more stretched out than it needed to be, especially when considering the fact that the mission itself had been given to two high ranking members of the ANBU black ops. To make matters worse for herself, Sayuri had never exactly done much at all; it had all been one big vacation for her. It was not entirely her fault though, Renji was the one leaving behind notes and telling her to stay back. With almost a week drawing upon her now, Sayuri was anxious to get involved in the mission at long last.

Through her window, Sayuri could see the sun beginning to set. She had run out of fresh clothes some time ago, and the ones she had worn previously were nowhere to be seen, leaving her without her undergarments for the evening. Dressed in a tight fitted vanilla colored tanktop and a pair of shorts that failed to make it past the entirety of her round, flabby buttocks, one would have imagined that the woman was preparing for bed, though she had yet to eat her supper.

Stepping out of her bedroom, Sayuri walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Because of how tight her clothes were, her large breasts and lush rear end were prone to jiggling with each and every step she took; accounting for this, she tried to walk as slowly as she possibly could, not wanting to attract that sort of attention.

Much to her surprise, there was no trail of steam left behind for her to follow. Shirona was nowhere to be found in the kitchen, though through the back window, Sayuri caught a glimpse of Toshin preparing a dark colored rowboat, so she decided to see if he needed any help with it.

With the sun sealed below the ocean, a dark hue had engulfed the better part of the forest. The moon had emerged from within the shadows and its reflection beamed onto the ocean, providing some natural lighting, enough for Toshin to get in some final touches on his rowboat. Sayuri walked up beside him and greeted the man with a warm smile.

Toshin found that Sayuri's smile was highly contagious; whatever it may have been about this woman, seeing her smile brought a smile to his own face thereafter. Naturally, Toshin quickly glanced over Sayuri's physique as any man would have and found that it had become suddenly hard to swallow. The woman's colossal breasts were especially prominent beneath her tight fitted top, now more so than ever. The fabric itself was very thin, and her nipples were almost protruding through her shirt, their pink coloring rendering them essentially impossible for anyone to ignore.

"Hey," Toshin remarked, loading a small fishing net onto the boat. He tried his very best to divert his attention away from Sayuri's bosom, and by the looks of it, she had not yet become aware of his lurking eyes.

"Going on another one of those nightly fishing trips?" Sayuri inquired, placing her hands onto her hips. "You wouldn't mind it if I were to tag along, would you?"

"Of course not," Toshin said with a smile. "You caught me at the right time, actually. Just making the final preparations in order to set sail. You can go ahead and get on, I'll be just another minute at most."

Watching her step, Sayuri carefully boarded the small boat and took a seat on the floor, crossing her legs beneath herself. Unlike the few rowboats Sayuri had been on in the past, this one in particular did not have any sort of planks for seats. The boat itself was very tiny, possibly eight feet in terms of length, though still had room on the sides for a pair of oars.

After a moment's worth of time, Toshin got on board and released the boat from its earlier confinement, before taking a seat parallel to Sayuri. With a fishing net in his hands, he nodded to the woman and dumped it over board, hanging onto it by the end.

The boat followed a current through the night, rendering the oars on each side irrelevant for the time being. It was silent, with the only sudden sounds belonging to the ocean beneath them. The stars had come out over the pitch black canvas and a gentle breeze could be felt on each of their faces, bringing upon a pleasant atmosphere and a sense of relaxation.

Enjoying the weather, Sayuri rose to her feet slowly and looked out at the world around her. Nothing but the ocean was visible within miles of their location, and with how dark it had been, it was almost like staring into an endless void. Toshin stood up to join her as well and went to explain the mechanics of fishing with a net. He then took her hand and slowly guided her down to her knees, sitting her beside himself so that their shoulders brushed up against one another in front of the net that hung over the side of the boat.

Being so close to her, the fragrance of her scent became once more apparent to Toshin. It made breathing worth the while and he simply could not get enough of it. Looking over to his left, he gazed into her eyes and admired how they appeared to glisten beneath the moonlight. She was always smiling so warmly, and in doing so revealed her precious dimples. The sound of her laugh was like music to his ears, and he couldn't refrain from laughing himself when she did so.

Just then, a tide appeared and attacked their boat, knocking the two over. As Sayuri fell onto her back, Toshin's chest came crashing down against her breasts, causing them to wobble promptly. Using his arms, he pressed down on the flooring beneath her armpits and pushed himself up, though stopped halfway to look down at her. Sayuri herself was looking up at him with her sparkling blue eyes, and a hint of a blush escaped both sides of her face. Her eyebrows had become slanted, conveying a worrisome expression across her face; though most of all, Toshin could not get by how appealing her lips her face mere inches away from his own, Toshin could feel her every breath. The scent of her body was inviting, and Toshin found himself staring blankly at her lips. Unable to hold himself up any longer, his arms began to twitch, and Toshin lost control over his actions. Leaning down, he captured Sayuri's mouth with profound desperation and pressed his lips down against hers into a hard kiss. Answering his desires, she hummed into his mouth, and was unable to prevent her own hands from cupping the back of his head, where her fingers hung on to his crimson hair for their dear life.

As he kissed her passionately, Toshin's tongue began a vicious battle with Sayuri's own. Her shapely legs wrapped around his waist and he began to thrust his upper body against her, while his hands went to rest on the sides of her face. Holding on now, he broke free from the kiss and ran his lips from her chin down to her neck, where he began to nibble on her flesh with growing interest. She was like a goddess, possessing such a stupendous physique. It had been driving him crazy since the first second he had laid his eyes upon it.

Sayuri squinted her eyes in pleasure as Toshin made his way towards her collarbone. Moving his hands from her face, he placed them along the frames of her shirt and tore it apart, releasing them from their confinement at long last. Immediately upon being set free, the two jugs of round flesh began to shake viciously, and Sayuri's head kicked back. Seeing them now in person, they were larger than he had ever imagined. So enormous that he was unable to fit his entire hand around a single one of them, much to his enjoyment. He began by first plunging his hands into each of them, and feeling them for the very first time, he just now realized how truly soft they were.

Sayuri's breasts were practically like two large cushions made of marshmallows. Digging his hands deep into them, he began to knead them into circles, prohibiting himself from blinking to prevent missing so much as a single second. Burying his face between them, he pressed her breasts up against the sides of his face and for a moment, believed to have lost his way in her cleavage. He was in heaven, and to take full advantage of such pleasures, he began to grope her, squeezing each of her melons with great force.

Sayuri sealed her eyes tight and parted her lips barely to release a call of utter romance. Meanwhile, Toshin treated himself to dessert by licking her bulging nipples. Tightening his grip around her breasts, he squeezed even harder, forcing milk to secrete from the tips and right into his mouth. As he applied even greater force, her rich vanilla cream began to waterfall from his mouth and spill out onto the boat. Drifting his focus onto a single melon now, he cupped it with both hands and attempted to stuff the entire mass of flesh into his mouth, causing even more milk to spew and leak out from his mouth and down to her waist.

Toshin tried his best to consume as much as the nutrition as he possibly could, before Sayuri sat up from beneath him and pushed him down onto his rump. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his once more, while he hands reached down to his belt and zipper and slowly undid both. Breaking free now, she tugged at his trousers with both her hands and seated herself comfortably onto her knees, before discarding his underwear and gently tucking her hands beneath his testicles.

For a man who had no control over his chakra, the sheer size of it was impressive in its own right. She could not believe how turned on she was by this non-shinobi and grasped his cock with a single hand, beginning to stroke him ever so gently. Sitting down and allowing Sayuri to take control, Toshin placed his arms behind him for extra support. Sayuri leaned in a bit closer to his groin and began to stroke him with greater speed, causing him to grunt briefly. Parting her soft, pink lips, she placed his testicles into her mouth and began to run her tongue against them inside of her mouth, spreading her saliva.

Toshin sighed in relief; all those extra hours of work he had put in around the shop had certainly taken a toll on his body. There was no better way to relax than having a mature kunoichi goddess such as Sayuri pleasure him. Just when he thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Sayuri released his pouch and took in the tip of his head, frolicking her tip against the opening. Wrapping both her hands around his shaft, she began to twist and stroke him furiously, causing his head to kick back. He had never felt so good in his entire life, and knowing she did not belong to him made him feel all the more greater. He couldn't begin to imagine Renji's reaction to what the two of them were doing now.

Moving to rest her hands on his upper thighs, Sayuri engulfed his length into her precious mouth at long last. Toshin cringed, a chill running up his spine. His heart began to pound behind his chest and he was forced to grit his teeth. Sayuri's mouth was warm, and her tongue was running wonders along him. There was all too much excitement and he was losing control over himself with each passing second.

The ocean waters were completely silent, save for the slurping noises that came from Sayuri. She peered up at him with her big blue eyes, and now, even more than before, they seemed to be dazzling under the gleam light of the moon. Moving an arm from behind himself, Toshin ran his fingers through Sayuri's hair and weaved a few strands behind her began bobbing her head as she devoured him, taking in the entirety of his cock. Toshin groaned, and answering his mating calls, Sayuri hummed with her mouth full, akin to the purr of a cat. She held on to his upper thighs as she began to make use of her shinobi reflexes; now at a rapid pace, she began to bob her head back and forth furiously, allowing his cock to slide down her throat and hit the back of her to hold it any longer, Toshin let loose within the warmth of Sayuri's mouth for the first time in his life. It was a level of pleasure beyond anything he had ever before experienced. Moving his hand behind her head, he held onto her hair and began to thrust himself into her mouth ever so gently. Reaching down for her breasts, Sayuri pressed them together and slid his shaft between them, beginning to use them to pleasure him even more.

Toshin gazed straight into Sayuri's eyes as he saw a ball run down her throat, indicating that she had swallowed whatever he had offered her. The softness of her large melons was surreal; never would he have thought such a thing could have ever existed in such a world.

Releasing him from her grasp, Sayuri ran both her hands through her hair and looked over at Toshin seductively. In the meanwhile, he had fallen onto his backside, and the two of them were gasping for air. None of this was his. She belonged to Renji, a shinobi, yet he couldn't get himself to calm down.

His body ached for her even now, and he had long since forgotten about the fishing net or even that they were on a boat. As she slowly crawled over to take a seat on his stomach, his hands went to feel up her thick, flabby thighs. They were filled with meat, yet so soft that he could take a nap on them. As he climbed up to her lush, rear end, her skin only became softer.

Sliding his hands up her shorts, he gave her left cheek a tight squeeze, and sat up, allowing her to unbutton his shirt. He proceeded to doing the same with her shorts, and the two were now completely naked in the tiny, wooden rowboat. There was very little space to make use of, but Sayuri appeared to have something in mind.

Lying him down on his backside, she remained on top of him. His feet stretched off of the boat, and he was able to feel small drips of water along his toes. Sayuri began to grind against his abs, feeling the texture of his muscular structure. As she did so, she rubbed the marshmallow softness of her plump bottoms across his being, and he simply couldn't keep his hands off of her slim waist. Her body was to die for; he had trouble believing that Sayuri could have been so curvaceous while at the same time possessing a top model physique. She was thin along her arms and calves and thick around any area a man would have desired, the complete package when it came to pleasing her mate.

She was a goddess with the way she moved and how she looked. The best part of it all was that Sayuri was simply not his. She belonged to Renji, the captain commander of the entire ANBU division! What was he compared to that? Nothing; nothing but a mere commoner who caught fish for his mother's well being. How could he have ever gotten so lucky? Surely, just this one moment together with her made his every struggle worth the while. At this very moment he didn't to be anyone else but himself. He would tame this beauty, even if it killed him.

With his feet dangling off of the end of the rowboat, Sayuri turned around and lied down on top of him with her backside against him. Toshin's head was resting against her shoulder, and he was quick to inhale her aroma once more, the sweet smell of cherries bringing upon an endless sensation of heavenly pleasure. Her rump was set down on his lower abdomen like a cushion, and Sayuri kept her own hands over her head and tucked them away beneath Toshin's head.

As for his own hands, Toshin wasted very little time moving up from her waist up to her chest, feeling her smooth skin on his way to her gargantuan balloons. Attempting to once more fit his hands around each, he began to fondle them, waiting for further instruction. He had become erect a long time ago, and his cock was now throbbing with excitement. His body desired her more than anything in the world; he needed her to survive.

Sayuri lifted herself gently and attempted to fit herself along his throbbing cock. From such an angle, it proved to be difficult, though she was set on accomplishing her mission. He decided to help out as well, thrusting his body towards the sky to supply her with more leverage, holding on to her breasts with with a tight grip to keep himself intact. The two naked bodies rubbed against one another, as their boat ventured into the fog filled skies of Kirigakure.

Finally, after struggling for several moments, Toshin's eyes widened and he entered the cave. Immediately thereafter, he was overcome by a euphoric projection and his entire body began to shake. To overcome this sensation, he sought to do what he always did under such circumstances -work hard. Sayuri was his superior in every right, it was only natural for him to repay her kindness.

Clenching her breasts with profound urgency, he began to groan endlessly. His cries only became louder as he jammed himself deeper and deeper. Sayuri herself began to moan uncontrollably. Her high pitched wails were extremely attractive, and when coupled the rest of her package, her soft flabby skin, her large, gleaming eyes, her fragrant, sweet, aroma, Toshin had undoubtedly found love.

Sitting up, he felt the need to truly express his love and convey his message to the queen. Turning Sayuri so that she now faced him, he locked his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, so that her breasts rubbed against his bare chest. Fastening his wrists around his forearms, he wanted to make sure that the two were in as tightly as humanly possible. Sayuri herself wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers on each hand digging into his blood red hair. Her shapely thighs did the same around his torso, and a legendary battle ensued.

The misty ocean was suddenly met by the booming of skin on skin smacking sounds that echoed through the entire vicinity. Though the thick fog prevented them from being seen, the loud sounds of pleasure could be heard by the many citizens of Kirigakure.

Capturing her mouth yet again, Toshin went on a furious rampage and devoured Sayuri's tongue. His movements had become fierce, and his cock was now constantly penetrating her inner chamber at a blinding rate of speed. Sayuri clenched her eyes shut tight and let out a moan that could be heard over miles. Toshin felt himself slipping once more, but the moment was now absolute. It was time to finish the job.

He thrusted himself faster and faster and tightened his grip over Sayuri even more, so that imprints of his own body were engraved over hers in a red lining. Calling upon the chakra bestowed within him by the Kaguya, he blasted the load he had been building as an innocent bystander over the course of twenty five years straight up into the Uchiha goddess. It was not the first time their kin had clashed, but his own lineage was unknown to even himself, and truth be told, he could care less in this situation.

Milk exploded from her nipples and a blanket of her creamy vanilla substance spilled over the boat and out into the ocean. Her own bodily fluids, mixturized with that of Toshin's leaked from her lower half and the only thing she was able to do to combat this was hold on to Toshin ever tighter. A boat that was once black was stained and forever turned white.

Moving his hands from Sayuri's breasts, Toshin grasped her inflated buttocks and gave them another tight squeeze. Harnessing his energies, he unleashed another flood into her stream and kept it coming, forcing Sayuri to moan into his mouth at the top of her lungs. Toshin did not let up once, not even for a single instance, for he continued to jab and thrust his way into her body and fired off with an infinite arsenal of ammunition.

Time and time again Toshin let his presence be known by erupting inside of Sayuri like like a volcano, until at long last, he fell backward with him on top of her, completely exhausted. He was stuck, unable to get himself out of her. Still yet, he simply lied there, breathing onto her neck as she lied her own face down beside his. She tried to pull him out, but to no avail; she gave up after some time and accepted him as a new addition to herself.

Smiling warmly, Sayuri kissed his lips with his arms around her waist, and her eyes closed slowly.


	7. Sudden Death

The sun awakened, spreading its glory amongst the inhabitants of the hidden mist. A white rowboat had been docked beside a beach and its inhabitants had already made their way out, carrying small bags of grocery bearing the insignia of Kiri. Inside the bags were various goods, from clothes to snacking items that the two had traded for fish. Still yet, a pleasant smile was present on Sayuri's face, and there was a bit of a gallop in her stride.

As for Toshin, he too had expressed a change of clothes and he carried the heavier luggage, stopping to open the backdoor of his home only to realize that it had been left unlocked. He donned a bit of a confused expression, as did Sayuri, and the two entered the house and began to call for Shirona who never got around to answering their calls.

Searching Shirona's bedroom, Sayuri heard Toshin cry out from within the kitchen. Making haste, Sayuri's eyes widened at the sight and the two bags at her side fell to the floor. Lying there on the kitchen table was the bloodied corpse of the large red headed buffoon; her eyes were left open, conveying a blank white canvas. Warm red fluids waterfalled from a stab wound on her stomach and leaked onto the floor. Standing in the kitchen with his arms rolled and his eyes closed, Renji shook his head slowly.

"I wasn't able to make it in time," he began, his tone filled with grief. "I.. I'm sorry.."

Toshin buried his face into his mother's corpse and began his chants. His tears rolled down onto her own, lifeless face and her entire body shook as he pounded the table with his fist. She was truly gone, within the blink of an eye.

"H-how.. how could this.." Sayuri was at a loss for her words. She would have never accounted for such an event. Who could have possibly been responsible for this?

"Where were you two?" Renji inquired, and his tone grew fierce. "Why was she alone? Sayuri you knew that you were on a mission yet you still..."

Sayuri held onto her head with both her hands and lowered herself down into a squatted position. Toshin had never done anything wrong; this was truly her own fault. She had been unable to come to her senses all of last night and now Toshin was left to endure the consequences. What had she done?

"No, now is not the time for this. Sayuri, I have determined the man behind all of this and pinpointed the exact location of his hideout. I came to get you but it looks like he beat me to it. We have to hurry now," Renji's fists clenched tighter and he paced towards the back door. "We have to get to him before he gets away. Forget everything you've seen up until now, we need to deal with our mission."

Sayuri looked towards the crying Toshin. His mind looked as though it was about to shatter; she couldn't possibly leave him here like this. She needed to sort out the issue she had created. This was all her fault no matter how she looked at it.

"Sayuri!" Renji called out. "We need to leave now. If we don't get to him now, we might lose him forever. Do you want that to happen?"

Sayuri froze under the adversity. Why had this all happened all of a sudden? Toshin would never forgive her if she left him now. Then again, if she served justice by taking the life of Shirona's murderer, would that make him feel better? Or did he not believe in revenge altogether? It was a tough situation, and time was not on her side.

"I... I'll stay here," she said, speaking with breaks in her speech. "Someone has to stay back, r-right?"

"Sayuri, he could have an entire fleet of soldiers for where we're going. Stop this ridiculous behavior and come with me!" Renji hollered, agitation apparent on his face.

Sayuri began to walk towards the back door slowly and looked towards Toshin as she left. "I... I'm sorry... I'm. .. I'm sorry," she couldn't think of anything she could say to repent for her sins.

Renji placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a bit of a push to start her out of the door. Taking the lead now, he utilized his impressive athleticism and leaped onto one of the larger trees and began to hover from each to the next. Sayuri followed close behind, and her head was clouded with the tragic image of Shirona's dead body.

"It may have taken me a week, but I've lived up to my end of the bargain." Renji inquired, keeping his eyes on the path ahead. "I don't know what you've been up to, but it doesn't matter anymore. Just get yourself ready for this next step, we're shinobi of the hidden leaf —anbu at that. We don't express emotions into our missions."

Sayuri nodded slowly, though this time around it was incredibly difficult to move on so easily. She had never meant to harm anyone; why did it have to turn out that way?


	8. True Colors

Renji landed in front of a small hole in the ground and began to descend slowly. The two came upon a dark cave, which by the looks of it, appeared as though it had been dug out quite recently, as evident by the fresh dirt on the ceiling and the fact that a shovel was still present. The dark clearing was lit up by a few candles along the wall. There was no one around, and nothing of interest worth savoring.

Sayuri walked up and looked around. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm positive," Renji's voice called from behind her, growing more audible.

"Well, I don't really see-" Sayuri's eyes widened, and her lips were forced open to accommodate for a sudden pool of blood that gushed out from her throat.

She looked down at herself and found a long katana piercing the side of her stomach. Holding onto the blade with two hands, she tried to fight it off but it was thrusted further into her until majority of the hilt was seen on the other side. It was then twisted around in a few circles, until it was its extraction, allowing her to fall to the ground and bathe in her very own fountain of blood.

The room grew darker, and she found that it became very difficult to breath. Flipping onto her side, she made out a figure in the shadows and tried her best to speak out, but her voice simply would not allow for her to do so. Her eyes were weary, betraying her when it mattered most. A foot traveled closer to her face, before dealing a blow between her eyes.

Blood gushed from her forehead and Sayuri rolled some few feet back. The blade that had struck her was plunged into the dirt before her eyes as her blurry vision began to focus. Her eyes darted up towards the figure before her. Black trousers, green waist jacket, blond hair... her eyes widened once more at the sight of a sadistic smile running across the man's face.

"Sayuri-kasan!" Renji bellowed sarcastically, taunting the woman he once referred to as his soulmate. "What happened? You seem hurt!"

On the ground, Sayuri mustered up some of her strength and pushed herself up off the ground. Another kick was sent her way, this time towards the wound itself. Howling in pain, she fell down upon her backside and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. Why was he doing this? What in the world was going on? She couldn't make any sense out of anything. Had he found out about her fiasco with Toshin? If so, why would he react in such a manner?

"Oh no! You've fallen down again! Come on, get up! Get up!"

He unleashed a barrage of kicks her way, with no exact consistency. Sayuri was forced to take the beating, more and more of her blood accumulating on the ground. He stopped for a moment and looked down at her.

Deep down inside, Sayuri was filled with remorse. Maybe she had deserved this after all with the way things had gone with Shirona. Even so, she wanted to know the reasoning behind his actions; what had made her sweet mate into such an animal?

"Wh-why..?" Sayuri whispered, her tone noticeably weak as if she had gone weeks without water.

He stood up and tucked his hands into his pant pockets. Cradling his foot, he touched it to the tip of Sayuri's chin and turned her he head so that she was facing his way. His eyes were wide, his pupils small. She had never seen such a scornful expression on his face ever in the many months the two had been together. Boulders began to descend from the ceiling, crashing around them.

"I've been planning this for a good while now, Sayuri," he explained, glancing about the dark room. "This place in itself took most of my time here to dig out."

She wasn't following this. What was he even saying? What was his purpose behind doing all of this? At least now she knew where he had been all along, leaving behind those yellow papered notes telling her to stay inside. "The actual plan, however, took much longer. Was quite the workout, actually. The jinchuuriki of the three tails gave me more of a challenge than I would have ever expected, killing him was worth the while." As Renji went on, more and more rocks fell from above, some striking Sayuri.

"Setting up this entire mission just to get you alone with me in a secluded area —no, no, the most annoying part was asking you out and then pretending to be your lover. Goodness, if I wasn't able to set this up in time, I would have needed to purpose to you in order to get a vacation off from work so that I could have you alone with me like this," he went on. "I had been planning this all out from the very beginning, ever since I realized who you were."Sayuri began to breathe heavily, her chest pounding. He had set up this entire mission to get her in a corner like this? He had truly meant to kill her after all. How could she have fallen for him so easily? Most of all, why? Why was he doing all of this?

"With the power I have acquired as the captain commander of the ANBU black ops, covering for your death shouldn't be very difficult. In fact, the murders I've committed on my own terms: the jinchuuriki, the Sixth's friend; I can put all that blame on you. Should make things go a lot smoother for myself," he went on, walking towards the exit.

Sayuri's eyes widened. The image of Shirona's bloody corpse plagued her mind. She looked at his backside as he continued to walk away from her slowly. There was a traitor amongst the ANBU, and of all people, it happened to be the man with the most authority. He had taken advantage of the many luxuries that had come with his job, and now he was about to walk away with it all.

Tears rolled down Sayuri's eyes and she began to stutter. It was all too much to take in at once; there was simply too much emotion. All of it had been been a lie, their first kiss, their first date. All their times together, all the sacrifices she had made for him; moving in with him, throwing those surprise birthday parties. The long, grueling training sessions they went through together. It was all a lie.

"Why? Sayuri whispered to herself repeatedly.

Her voice grew louder until she was able to scream at the top of her lungs.

"WHY!?"

The ceiling came tumbling down one piece at a time. The ground began to quake, and Sayuri was being left behind in the dungeon to die. Hearing her voice, Renji stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head around to look back at her.

She could see the devil in his eyes instantly, and he simply glared back at her with his bulging, bloodshot eyes.

"Because," as he spoke, the world around Sayuri seemed to have slowed down. Even amidst the chaos, she was able to hear him clearly. Her tears flowed endlessly, and the blood in her mouth had begun to turn cold.

"Because," he repeated. "My father was killed... by your father!"

Sayuri felt her heart skip a beat beneath her chest. As he walked away and left her to her demise, she thought back at her life, most especially her childhood with the man named Sannoto Senju —her father.


	9. Last Resort

A shinobi of the kage caliber renown for his usage of the metal release, he was responsible for much of her current turmoil. His legacy had been defined by his ability to deal with powerful foes for the most part, and aside from being the son of Dan and Tsunade , he was sought out by the village higher-ups to deal with the shinobi who had defected from the hidden leaf among many other tasks.

One of the criminals he had been charged with eliminating was none other than Renji's father; however, even so, Sannoto's poised demeanor prevented him from taking life without reason, unless it truly was the betterment of the village, or in greater context, the world. For Renji's father to have died at the hands of Sannoto would have meant that he was truly a vile dark lord.

Renji looked up to his father just as any other boy would have. He was an especially talented man whose skills were passed down onto Renji himself. It was understandable as to why Renji wanted revenge as a first thought; but by the looks of it, he had almost committed his life to doing so, and because he had no idea where Sannoto was, taking the life of his daughter may have been the next best thing, at least enough to satisfy his hatred momentarily.

Even so, he had gone great lengths in planning this moment. He would have very easily been able to return the tailed beast under his possession and place the blame on Sayuri, and as a man entrusted by the Hokage himself, there wouldn't be a single soul who would have questioned the legitimacy of his story.

That is, if he planned to return the tailed beast at all. He was a very dangerous man who had slaughtered Shirona mere moments ago for absolutely no reason. He had devastated Toshin, cheated his nakama and badmouthed her father. There were many factors that played into Sayuri's growing motivation; she simply could not let this man get away with what he had done, regardless of the pain he had caused her.

Finding the strength, she slowly rose to her feet and found herself off balance. The roof had begun to cave in, and it wouldn't be long before she would have been buried beneath the mess. The only exit had been sealed by a pile of rocks, and there seemed to be no way out. As a large boulder fell down and captured her shadow with its own, Sayuri was left with no other option beyond relying on the power she had prevented herself from ever using, because of the toll it took on her body.


	10. Dominated

There was no turning back now, and most certainly, it was a power that was limited to only her with the death of the masked man during the fourth war. Shielding her left eye with the palm of her hand, Sayuri's right pupil was taken over by a dark red persona. The three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life and took on a unique pattern. The rock collapsed over her, leaving nothing behind.

While it had appeared as though she had truly been crushed by the boulder, in reality, Sayuri's body had become intangible and she phased through the many rocks and through the ceiling itself, surfacing into the forest. Her eye began to bleed immediately after, causing her a great deal of stress. Sealing it with her hand, she knew she wouldn't be able to use it any time soon.

Awaiting her was Renji, who had missed the events of her escape. He did, however, identify her body, and looked towards her in utter appallment.

"How in the world did you get out?" he questioned her immediately, looking at her with a blank expression suggesting his confusion.

He noticed her one red eye and how she had covered her other, and saw the blood spilling down from her face.

"You Uchiha scum! Did your eye save you?" he quickly took his fighting stance, drawing his open hand forward. "No matter, you know very well that you are no match for me. I'll simply take your life myself if the torture route was unable to finish the job!"

Placing his arms behind him, he rushed toward her, before leaping into the air and coming down upon her with his left foot. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Sayuri was able to see his movements more thoroughly through the use of her sharingan. Though she was limited to but a single eye at that particular moment, it was enough to analyze his attacks at the basic level. Moving the hand she had over her closed eye, Sayuri blocked the attack with her forearm, resulting in a loud clinging sound. She had turned her arm into metal to accommodate for his assault."Don't you dare say the name of our village!" Sayuri hollered, before standing up to her feet and going to push up into him.

Her attack was defended against properly, and Renji leapt backward, creating space between his opponent and himself. There was still hatred in his eyes; for him, this was the defining moment of his career. While he considered disposing of Sayuri child's play, killing her in itself would be one step closer to achieving his goals. His body began to twitch with excitement. She was right there in front of him at last. In the name of his father, he was poised take her life one way or the other.

Seeing him create space, Sayuri weaved together a sequence if hand signs and began to knead chakra within her stomach. Climbing up to her throat, the energy was dismissed in the form of a large fireball, one that seemingly engulfed the entire forest with its sheer size.

The blast collided with Renji, and utilizing a single hand, he dispersed of the attack like it was nothing. However, his hand had turned black, indicating that he had indeed been burned.

"You damned Uchiha and your fire jutsu," he said, looking down at his palm. "I'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you."

This time, it was he who began to knead chakra in his stomach, all without the mention of so much as a single hand sign. In a matter of seconds, he unleashed an entire tsunami from his mouth, flooding the forest. There was little to no time to recover as he did so, and Sayuri was knocked off course by an incoming wave, plunging her down to the ocean floor. With her sharingan, she searched for him frantically under water, and was unable to protect herself as he appeared behind her.

A large splash sounded, and Sayuri surfaced from the water, albeit not of her own will. She was sent flying into the sky and the force of the kick sent a breeze through her hair. Gritting her teeth, she attempted to form another pair of hand signs, though he appeared above her instantly, and sent a meaningful blow to her back with his hands cupped. She was then sent flying yet again, only this time, she managed to concentrate her chakra carefully enough to remain on top of the water like oil.

There was no time for her to even catch her breath as he appeared beside her once more. She quickly turned her entire body into refined steel and was able to absorb most of the incoming contact, though when she herself attempted to deal him a blow, he was able to outmaneuver her completely. Unable to land so much as a scratch upon him, Sayuri retreated backward, glaring at him with her one red eye.


	11. Striking Even

From the beginning, he looked far superior to her. It was degrading, especially because Sayuri herself was regarded as one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha had ever produced, and second in line in terms of strength within the ANBU. There simply couldn't have been such a large gap between her and Renji; he was but only a single number higher than her in terms of overall ranking. Then why? Why was he able to embarrass her like so?

"Is this all the beauty of the hidden leaf is capable of? Pathetic!" Renji inquired, before a devilish grin appeared across his face. "This is the granddaughter of the legendary Tsunade? Don't make me laugh!"

Instantly, he appeared right before her eyes yet again. Dealing a massive punch to her stomach, he sent her flying backward, and Sayuri could do nothing to stop it. Her body had already been torn apart during their confrontation within the cave; now, it was far too much trouble to even keep both her eyes open at the same time. Falling on top of the ocean he had created, she sat up onto her knees. She heard him approaching him from behind and curling her hand into a fist, she went to strike him, but her hand was slapped away and stepped on by his foot. Sayuri grimaced in obvious pain.

Renji on the other hand, was enjoying himself quite a bit. Moving his foot from her hand to her face, he rubbed the tip against her cheek and spun it around in circles, until a black smudge appeared from the dirt beneath it. Peering down at her now, her very existence made him angry. Forming a ball in his mouth, he spat on her face, and sent a kick to her stomach.

"I can't tell you how long I waited for this moment," he admitted. "I'm going to kill you, Sayuri. And when I do, I'm going right back to Kirigakure with the three tails so that I can blow it to smithereens. You'll take the blame for it, of course, and the hidden leaf will most likely be forced into another war. I'm sick of this peaceful shit, almost as much as I am of your ugly face."Sayuri harnessed her anger into a single fist. There was no way she was about to let him wreck havoc on the lives of innocent people for his own enjoyment. She knew not how the war would have benefitted Renji, but she swore on her life that justice would be served, by her. Channeling chakra into her fist, she rose suddenly and dealt a devastating blow to his jaw. Caught off guard, the spit he had been forming came out of his mouth with a mixture of blood and he flew back some few feet.

"Over my dead body! There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen," Sayuri declared, though the task was easier said than done.

Wiping at his bloody lip, Renji regained his erect posture. "Oh, that can most certainly be arranged."

Standing up straight, he showed her the palm that she had burned earlier. "You don't understand, do you, Sayuri? The difference between our power is akin to that of heaven and earth. And that itself was before this." his eyes widened, and he laughed sadistically.

Renji's body was suddenly covered in a thick, red aura that began to stick to his flesh. The shroud of energy around him began to twist in every which way, and a series of tails began to form behind him. His eyes were overtaken by a whitish hue immediately, and his overall appearance was similar to that of a tailed beast, only in humanoid form.

Sayuri looked on in fear as she undid the rhombus seal on her forehead. Opening up, it spread across her face, then down her neck and reached into her clothes and extended all the way down to her toes. The injuries she had been dealt earlier began to recuperate on their own, and she regained the ability to open her other eye. This technique had been described as the pinnacle of chakra control by her grandmother; splitting cells without their consent, it was a jutsu that sacrificed the user's own life force for the sake of more power in return. With the seal activated, Sayuri's body would be healed on its own, without her having to do anything. The technique was forbidden under any circumstances, and Sayuri herself had promised Tsunade that she would never use it in battle unless absolutely necessary. Losing her temper now, she had resorted to using it.

Renji noticed his hard work disappear from Sayuri's physique. Both the hole he had plunged with his katana and the many kicks he had battered her face with had slowly disappeared. But he knew very well in his mind the drawbacks of such a technique. He knew that it exhausted her own life force and that using it meant she was truly killing herself. He smiled at the thought of it.

Within the seal, Sayuri had sealed away bits of her chakra. However, this was far from ordinary chakra; trained by the toads at Mount Myoboku, she had learned to gather natural energy from her surroundings and enter the heralded Sage Mode. Her usage of it was unique, in that she could enter it instantly upon releasing the chakra from her seal. An orange lining appeared over her eyelids and her red eyes turned orange, combining the red sharingan with the normally yellow frog eyes. Her muscles expanded, and coupled with her chakra enhanced strength, Sage Mode amplified her strength beyond superhuman levels. This would have all been necessary to fight off a man who had stolen chakra from a tailed beast.


	12. One Final Clash

"Now you're getting serious," Renji inquired. "It's pointless, allow me to show you why!"

In a flash, he appeared before her and unleashed a barrage of attacks utilizing his three tails. This time around, however, Sayuri had been able to see it coming in full detail. Her reflexes had reached a new level with the addition of both her sharingan and the benefits of natural energy; there was nothing that was considered too fast for her eyes.

As he unleashed his attack, Sayuri stomped on the surface, sending a strong wave towards him, using his own supply of water against him. He ripped through the wave effortlessly and continued toward her, only to be met suddenly by her own head. His eyes widened as she connected with his forehead, and he was sent flying backward. He was unable to react as he saw her approaching him as he continued to fall back.

"No, not to her!" he exclaimed, and his body gave off a potent burst of energy in response.

"NOT TO HER!"

His eyes turned red and his body was seemingly set ablaze by a layer of green flames. Taijutsu was his speciality, and if she was going to go all out against him, it was only natural that he would repay the favor. The Eight Gates Formation, in particular, was his strong suit. She simply would not be able to match his physical speed.

Sayuri bit her lip and continued to charge forward. However, he appeared before her in a flash, and though she was able to track his movements, reacting in time was an entirely different subject. He crashed headfirst into her chest and rode back with her as she was sent flying backward.

Renji hollered aloud the day filled sky as he plunged her through a series of trees. Turning her body into metal once more, Sayuri provided herself with a layer of defense that proved able enough for her to remain intact. Even so, blood fountained out of her mouth and was blown away with the wind. He remained against her, pushing hard against the breeze.

He continued until he spotted a series of large spikes emanating from the side of a snowy mountain. Made from ice, they had arrived at the right time. Forcing more energy to spew from his being, he charged onward with an increased output of speed and looked to kill her by having them run straight through her heart and brain. No matter the level of her jutsu, if the two most vital organs in her body had been destroyed, there was no way she could have survived.

The very air itself was set on fire as he rocketed forward. Sayuri's metallic armor began to crack and crumble away, leaving her with only her own flesh to fend off his assault with. In Sage Mode, she was able to sense the energy of all living things; the spikes themselves had once been water, and they still were to a certain degree, yet now in a frozen state. Nature was her greatest ally in this state of being, and she was very well aware of how he planned on disposing of her. Physically, she had been no match for him; no matter how greatly she enhanced her own capabilities, he seemed to be one step ahead of her, even now, which was why she had been pitted into such a situation in the first place.

Carefully timing herself, Sayuri rose her head slowly. Once more, the eyelid of her left eye began to close slowly. The three tomoe of her sharingan began to rotate fiercely, until they stopped upon completing a design unique to her. As her back was set to come into contact with the spikes, her body became intangible, and she phased through Renji's plans, leaving the spikes to impale him instead.

Blood gushed out from every pore of his body as the spikes penetrated his very being. Sayuri, once again becoming tangible, surfaced to the top of the mountain and hung herself from the side by concentrating chakra into the heels of her feet. She looked down and gazed upon Renji, who looked up and returned her eye contact. The red shroud of energy was ripped off his flesh, though because blood had spilled over his entire body, it was hard to tell whether or not his transformation had come to an end.

A gentle breeze sounded in the distance, knocking of the man's forehead protector and blowing it away with the wind. His eyes rolled back, and his jaw fell off after being disconnected from his face. The battle was over, and a clear victor had been indicated. Though he had been more powerful than her without a doubt, strength alone was not what decided the outcome of a fight. The one secret she had kept from him ended up winning her the fight, but having used it twice in the span of one day caused Sayuri's legs to wobble, and she was forced back onto her rear end. Thankfully, because of its sheer size, it acted as a cushion and she didn't suffer any damage.

It had been a long day filled with emotion, and while she had come to know the truth about Renji, she couldn't prevent the tears rolling down her face. The world was a cold place, and not just because she had ventured upon a snowy mountain all of a sudden. Her heart had been shattered in more ways than one, and she wasn't sure about the exact intentions of her feelings any longer. All the events that had taken place over the last week left her emotionally exhausted, to say the least. Closing her eyes, she figured she deserved a few seconds of rest.


	13. New World

Sitting in her chair, Sayuri looked out her window and watched as the sun began to set behind the buildings of Konoha. A sound of a knock on her door disturbed her concentration, and a voice came from behind her, calling for her assistance. Nodding slowly, Sayuri smiled warmly and stood up to her feet. She walked up closer to the window and peered out at the dying sun. Each time it went away, it was as if a chapter had come to an end. Cradling her stomach and looking down at it, she just now realized how much she was showing. The past few months had their ups and downs, and there was nothing more she wanted at the moment than her own clothing line, where she could find a shirt that covered her now even larger features. Next to that, she wanted a good meal —ramen would do, but at the moment there was a patient down the hall who was apparently in need of her help.

Donning one of her patent warm smiles, Sayuri set off into the new world.v


End file.
